


time for us

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Antok thinks that Kolivan is in desperate need of a break.





	time for us

**Author's Note:**

> for [fluffy-keef](fluffy-keef.tumblr.com) for the galrentines exchange!

“Kolivan, it’s time for a break,” Antok’s voice was as warm and soothing as any number of lullabies heard throughout the galaxy. A stronger man probably could have resisted Antok’s siren call, but Kolivan had been up for three full cycles and was starting to miss his mate terribly. Despite every cell in his body telling him to turn off his data pad and curl up in bed with his mate, he still tried to avoid Antok and his warmth for several ticks. Ever the beacon of patience, Antok waited patiently until Kolivan sighed and turned off his data pad with a soft click.

 

He turned to his mate with a barely noticeable smile, tilting his head at him. “What kind of break did you have in mind?” He finally asked, raising his brow at the warm, mischievous glint in his mate’s eyes. While that was usually not the stars’ best sign, Kolivan didn’t get the usual instant regret that came with listening to Antok. If their break was going to be an adventure, then so be it. It wasn’t work and that was absolutely ideal for him. 

 

Antok grinned and took Kolivan’s hand in his much larger one, tugging his mate in close to rub their cheeks together with a happy rumble deep in his chest. They were much too old for Antok’s scenting antics, but Kolivan leaned into the nuzzling to indulge him and rub his scent into his mate’s fur just as firmly. After a few ticks of this, Antok finally spoke again. “We build a nest.” 

 

Building a nest was juvenile at its core, but Kolivan could not deny the appeal in building a nest and burrowing himself into the combined warmth of his and Antok’s scents to sleep. “Why a nest?” He asked instead of immediately agreeing, his hands sliding up his arms to pull him in closer. “We could just sleep.” And Kolivan was more than ready to collapse face first into a bed and sleep for as long as possible.

 

Antok chuffed, impatient with his mate’s antics and giving Kolivan’s fluffy ear a playful nip. “Because nest building is inherently therapeutic and you need more than just  _ sleep _ , Kolivan.” He turned his head so Kolivan’s lips met his and they kissed for several slow moments, simply basking in one another’s presence. “And I know best.” 

 

Kolivan couldn’t help but snort, brushing their flat noses together with a fond purr low in his chest. Arguably, as Blade Leader,  _ Kolivan _ always knew best. But Antok loved to argue and the promise of Galra habit and more kisses was enough to keep Kolivan from starting a playful row that would last far longer than strictly necessary. “Of course you do.” Another lingering kiss and Kolivan’s arms sliding around Antok’s thin, but still impressive waist. “Lead the way.” 

 

Antok happily did just that, pulling Kolivan past curious Blades to their shared quarters so that they could hide away in a nest of their own design for the rest of the cycle. Or, probably longer if Antok got his way, and he usually did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking [commissions](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/post/169194748390/im-opening-up-writing-commissions-banners-by) on tumblr! if you like my work you can buy me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y)


End file.
